CORE 5: DISSEMINATION The NA-MIC Dissemination Core (Pis Tina Kapur, BWH &Steve Pieper, Isomics, Inc) works in close collaboration with the Service and Training Cores. Its principal focus is to facilitate others to learn, teach, and perform biomedical and behavioral research using the free and open source (FOSS) NA-MIC Kit, and to apply the methodologies and novel techniques developed by NA-MIC investigators. Given the complex and specialized nature of the research in NA-MIC, we recognize that to truly facilitate the adoption of our technology by external researchers, we must provide adequate technical support at multiple levels. To complement the work of the Training Core's pedagogical approach to advancing subject matter expertise, the Dissemination Core's goal is to build a broad community of biomedical researchers who can use NA-MIC technology as a key component of their medical image analysis careers. We support this community through a variefy of means: (1) maintaining an extensive web-presence that includes easy access to NA-MIC publications, software, and data, (2) organizing our "fiagship". Project Week working events, (3) nurturing an "open organization" through active daily use of our public wiki to organize and document our progress, (4) organizing "birds of a feather" meetings on timely topics, and (5) developing close bi-directional collaborations with external researchers who can either use or strengthen the NA-MIC Kit. These efforts actively sustain a communify of like-minded researchers whose work amplifies the scope of NA-MIC activities substantially. As the overall identify of NA-MIC transitions from a provider of medical image analysis technologies in the first funding cycle, to a provider of integrated biomedical research solutions in the renewal period, we have re-organized the effort ofthe Dissemination Core to match accordingly. Next we describe three focus areas of the Dissemination Core, followed by detailed implementation plans for each one.